Frog boy the game
* This game will be every single frog boy episode in video game form Levels Key * (BOSS) their is a boss battle in the level * (minigame) their is a mini game in the level * (Big BOSS) their is a big and very long boss battle in the level * (minigame/BOSS) their is a mini game where you have to face a boss battle against * (split to parts) the level is split into a few parts * (Clock mini game) their is a timed mini game and if you fail you start the mini game all over again * (multiplayer mini game) their is a mini game playable with a friend * (more than one mini game) means their is one mini game in the level * (item) their is an item or two in the level * (character token) their is a character token in the level, whatever character it is you unlock the character Season 1 # Welcome to the land of aaa (item) (character token) # Best day ever (item) (character token) # Game buddys movie heist # the night of the living slimes ((BOSS) # frog boys birthday (mini game) # Frog boy and barry VS the closet (BOSS) # Friends until the end # the aporkalypse part 1 # the aporkalypse part 2 (mini game) # the aporkalypse part 3 (mini game/BOSS) Season 2 ''' # The cheese obsessed guy # the secret of wooly's bakery (BOSS) # video game land (mini game/BOSS) # stuck in candy land (mini game) # frog boy finds love (BOSS) # lights camera frog boy (BOSS) # 20 game buddies under the big blue (BOSS) # a black christmas (BOSS) # Frog on skates (mini game/BOSS) # race to cookie crumble desert (Big BOSS) '''Season 3 # Welcome to the new land of aaa # tackle the talking football (multi mini game) # the terror of gummy and cottons candy store # Time travel madness (split to parts) # snowboard mania # Working for money # Samurai of cards # Parry And Barry's aquarium escape # Detective frog boy # Frog on a sundae # Return to candy land # Little frog boy # 22 for parry # Journey to the center of the internet # stanley's game # Carnival of doom (Valentine's day special) # Game buddy's story part 1 # Game buddy's story part 2 (BOSS) Movie level # Finding the idea # the airport # vegas # vegas chase # paris # tokyo # hawaii (BOSS) # getting found by president # back in the dome # the bomb is ticking everyone # Frog boy VS trunk (BOSS) Season 4 # The wedding # Turtle on the road # Gift Quest # Too many frog boys # Frog boy's childhood # Pricilla gets her dojo back # Ben the alien # lets get a food truck! # ranger scout frog boy # a BIG splash! # galaxia's hole in one # the brick of aaa (50th episode) # Parry and barry's birthday bash # ben and gelaxia # boy's night (1) # girl's night (2) # Freaky frog boy # Stuck in candy land 3 :stanley and game buddy: # 5 short tales # it begins # the big day (season finale) Season 5 (final season) # the sad sad tale of cosmic bomb # welcome to the space bush # o.p.o.r.a.t.i.o.n new bed's # Cherry bomb VS the space race # box buddy # Planet bottle # stuck in candy land IN.....SPACE! # Petra's rocket # attack on the space bush # Frog boy and game buddy # planet frog star # the aquatic planet # The cosmic ice cave # Future frog boy # abducted # Petra and frog boy # space odyssey # goodbye to the land of aaa (Series Finale) DLC # the secret identity of Priscilla froggy (30 levels) (£3.99/$5.99) # parry and barry adventures (20 levels) (£3.99/$5.99) # cherry bomb the movie level (£6.99/$8.99) # frog boy the movie 2 level (£6.99/$8.99) # Boss rush (timed mini game 500 secs) (£1.99/$3.99) # clash of the elements (4 new characters, 4 new mounts, 1 whole new story mode) (£9.99/$10.99) Bosses Season 1 # Night of the living slimes (slime monster) # Frog boy and barry VS the closet (parry's old evil imaginary friend) # the aporkalypse (petra, playing a game of life questions) Season 2 # the secret of wooly's bakery (YDDUB EMAG) # video game land (YDDUB EMAG and possessor, playing pac cheese) # Frog boy finds love (petra, YDDUB EMAG, possessor, dark horse, shadow frog boy, and shape shifter) # lights camera frog boy (shadow frog boy) # 20 game buddies under the big blue (the 3 sharks) # a black christmas (the elf in the black hat) # frog on skates (petra,playing a skating competition # the race to cookie crumble desert (the petranado) items * Comic (parry's comic book collection